Repairs
by epcotexpert
Summary: A short story about Han and Leia Pre-Empire Strikes Back. It's not terribly long, but I'll probably add another chapter or two in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**"That's fine by me Your Highness, but I was wondering if you wanted to come out and give me a hand with fixing a few things. You told me once it calmed you down to be helping me."**

**The door slid open. "You remember that?"**

**"Yeah, you told me the third time you showed up to help me and Chewie out back on the last base."**

-Han and Leia: "40 Days"

* * *

Han Solo had been working a large portion of the morning and well into the afternoon, attempting to fix yet another portion of the shield system. Of course, he had stopped a few times, twice to eat and once to argue with the Princess, and that's why he never expected to hear her soft voice on his ship.

"Do you need any help?"

He turned around to face the girl, although she wasn't much of a girl anymore. When they had first met, she seemed like a girl, mostly because of the age difference between them, but after a while Han realized she had been through things in her life that he had never even imagined. Her eyes were darker than they should have been, and her face was lined with small creases that shouldn't be there at her young age of 20.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Your Highnessness" he replied, avoiding her question.

"You just can't accept help can you?" she shot back.

"Well what if I don't need any help?"

"Then the polite response would be 'no thank you.'"

"Polite?" he asked. "You think that just because a person says 'no thank you' they're polite?"

"No, there are obviously exceptions, but…"

"What if I'm one of those exceptions?" he asked, taking a small step closer.

Leia shook her head, "Nevermind. Since you obviously don't need help I'll just be leaving." She turned on her heel and headed out of the ship the way she had come.

But Han ran after her. She generally didn't show up on the Falcon asking if he needed help, and through previous experience he knew it meant she was upset or angry, but why she would want to help him he had no idea, especially when it seemed a large portion of her day to day frustration was centered on him.

She had shown up twice before specifically asking if he needed any help, and both times he had accepted her offer. The first was right after the battle of Yavin, when he was, of course, fixing shields. Then though, Chewie and Luke had been there helping. She fell easily into helping the Kid from Tatooine, but stayed away from Han, only talking to him when she had questions. But the second time had been different. It had been late, very late, at night when she appeared at the bottom of his ramp. The hyperdrive had been acting up and since there was a mission the next morning that the Falcon was flying, he had to stay up until it was fixed. All she had done was hand him tools as he asked for them. They stayed there, working, until late in the night, hardly saying anything to one another other than the Han's requests for tools.

Other times he had found her, generally in her quarters, trying to drink herself to death. He knew she had terrible nightmares, since he had been there for several of them after he had coaxed away the alcohol and gotten her to sleep. They never mentioned their late night interaction, and to a point, Han was thankful. He was as uncertain about his relationship with Leia as he was with the girl herself. She constantly surprised him, and her showing up on his ship yet again was just another example.

"Leia, wait" he called after her.

"What?" she snapped, turning around.

"I wouldn't mind you helping, if you really want to."

Her expression softened, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. There's always some work to do around here" he laughed.

Leia appeared to think over his offer before nodding her head, "I suppose. What do you need help with?"

"Well, the shields are broken again, but this time it's the sensors for them. I've got to go down into the maintenance bay to fix them, so you can hand me the tools like last time if you want."

"Alright" she said, following him back inside to the main hold. He dropped down into the cavern in the floor and she sat on the side, her legs hanging over the edge.

They worked quietly, Leia handing him the tools as he asked. But having had little conversation all day, Han decided he would try to get her to talk.

"So, Your Worship, why do you keep coming here to help me?"

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you randomly show up here and ask if I need help? I mean, this is the third time, after all."

"I suppose it's because it calms me down. Helping with repairs always did that."

"I've got the feeling there's a story to go along with this."

Leia laughed lightly, "I guess there would be."

"So why don't you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, maybe because I find you in your quarters all the time, drunk and ready to die. You appear on my ship all the time, and plus, you can't deny you like me."

"I do not!" she returned quickly.

"You keep telling yourself that Sweetheart" he laughed. "But seriously, I've known you for what, a year and a half now, and I hardly know anything about you."

"Well I don't know much about you either Hotshot."

"Yeah, but you probably know more about me than I know about you. I'm sure you've been through my records. Isn't that what the Alliance does before it trusts someone?"

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean I've seen your records."

"You're a terrible liar Princess."

"Fine, I saw your file" she admitted, "but that doesn't mean I know everything about you."

"No, but it's still more than I know about you."

Leia paused a minute before continuing. "It all started when I was pretty young. Living on Alderaan was amazing, but being a Princess meant that I wasn't able to see my parents as often as I would like. So I spent a lot of time with friends of the family. Rieekan would take me places, from somewhere on Alderaan to all over the galaxy, and Captain Antilles would always let me sit in the hangar at the palace. Sometimes he let me help with the repairs, and I honestly found that I liked it."

"That's it?"

"No. As I grew older, whenever I was upset about something I'd go to the hangar and just tell him everything. I guess that started around the time my mother died. He had me talk about my memories of her, and all the good times we had. Later it was when I was upset with something from the senate or with a friend or something."

"So you just sat there and talked with him and that calmed you down?"

"Yeah, that's really it."

"Then why don't you talk to me when you come here?"

Leia laughed, "I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Well, it's never too late to start" he pointed out. "What's bothering you right now that you decided to come here?"

She sighed, "Alderaan."

He looked at her, "Again?"

"Well it's never really stopped" she said quietly.

"That's what you have nightmares about, isn't it?"

"Every night" she responded.

Han reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. "Hey" he continued, "I'm just trying to help." Slowly she placed her hand in his and he rubbed it softly. "Tell me about your dad, like you told Antilles about your mom."

Leia smiled, "My father, he was amazing. He always made sure I had the best life possible, even though I wasn't actually his daughter."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah. My birth-mother died during childbirth. After that my parents adopted me and I've lived on Alderaan ever since."

"Do you know who she was, your birth-mother, or your father?" he asked.

"No, I have no idea, and I'm sure I never will. I know, it sounds so terrible for a Princess" she laughed.

"Not at all. I was an orphan you know. I have no idea who my parents were."

She smiled again, "Well then I guess we do have something in common."

"Who would have thought?" he asked. "What was your father like?"

"He was kind, always making sure everyone was fed and well paid. He ran our government brilliantly, bringing equality and peace to everyone."

"Funny that he was a leader in the Rebel Alliance then."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Han was now holding both her hands, but she moved away before he could get too close, standing and looking at her wrist-chrono. "Well, I'd better be going, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess" he answered, pulling himself up and following her towards the ramp. But as she moved closer to it he stopped her, "You know Leia. You're welcome here anytime, even if you just want to talk."

"Thanks Han" she responded. And then it looked like she was going to leave, but instead she turned and slowly moved towards him before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He wrapped his own arms around her and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Soon she pulled away, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, something like that" he responded with a smile as he watched her go, wondering when he would actually see her again, either in her quarters, or on the Falcon, or just in general. But one thing was for certain, he hoped that he would see her sooner than later, and he had no idea why.

* * *

**Yes, I know, really short, but I haven't had a ton of time to be writing, and I honestly rewrote this three times. I'm working on the other versions for another short story though, so that's exciting! Plus, there will be more short stories in the future (once I get them written!) Maybe even another one this month!**

**Don't forget, "Promises" premieres ONE MONTH from TODAY! I know you're excited! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly 1 year, 2 months, 14 days and 12 hours since Leia Organa had first met the smuggler Han Solo, not that she was counting. She supposed the only reason she knew how long it had been was because she had met him the same day as her life had been destroyed, and not because of whatever it was she felt for him, but there was still the possibility.

Sure, she had met a Farmboy and a Wookiee that day too…but there was just something about the scoundrel that intrigued her, and that's why as she set out to his ship she was determined to have her questions answered.

He had met her in her quarters many times…more like found her…and had helped her sleep. He knew so many of her secrets, but she knew none of his, other than he flew a ship named the Millennium Falcon and had a Wookiee for a best friend, not that those were much of a secret to begin with.

The ramp was down when she reached the Falcon's hull, and she slowly walked up and into the ship. "Han?" she called out quietly, not quite sure why she was whispering.

It didn't take long before she heard the common string of Corellian swears coming from one of the holds, and she followed the sound, pressing the button to open the door.

"Hey Sweetheart" he commented after glancing up at her. He was sitting casually on the floor, working on the ever-repair-needing hyperdrive.

"Captain" she returned formally.

He continued working, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Sort of" she replied. "I was actually wondering if you needed help with anything."

This stopped him and he slowly stood and moved towards her. "You ok?" he asked. Leia was surprised by his sincerity.

"I'm fine, I just had a few minutes and wanted to make use of my time."

"Well it seems to me that you only show up here when you're upset about something…other than me of course."

Leia let out a small laugh, "I guess I do come here when I'm upset, but I've come other times too."

"Oh yeah?" Han asked, sitting on a nearby crate. "Like when?"

"Well there were the times you invited me and Luke for dinner."

"That was me inviting you Sweetheart, not you coming on your own" he pointed out.

"Fine. What about when I need to find you for a meeting?"

"You don't help with repairs then."

Leia seemed to consider his words. "Alright. There's always the missions!"

"That's because you have to be here. You may help with repairs while on those missions, but it's not like you have much choice." Leia said nothing more, signaling that he had won their small argument. He turned back to his work, "So what's bothering you?"

She bit her lip, "You."

Han stopped working for the second time and slowly turned to face her. "Me?" he asked, pointing a finger towards himself.

Leia just slowly nodded.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" she asked quickly.

"You're just helplessly in love with me and you're just here to tell me because you couldn't stand another minute without letting me know."

"You've got to be joking."

"Am I really the one who's joking here?" he returned with a smug look on his face.

Leia cleared her throat, "first of all, I'm not in love with you. In fact, you'd be the last person I'd be in love with ever. Second, the reason I said you're bothering me is because you know so much about me but I know nothing about you."

The teasing look on his face dissipated, "Well don't be expecting to get any answers. I'm a closed book."

"So am I…to everyone but you. You're the only one who knows I was tortured, who knows they made me watch."

Now a look of shock fell on his face, "I'm the only one? Why haven't you told..."

"It doesn't matter why I didn't tell them, I just didn't."

Han was silent for a moment. "Well, just because you're comfortable sharing your darkest secrets with me doesn't mean I'm comfortable sharing mine at all" he said coldly before walking out of the room and towards the galley.

"I bet Chewie could answer some of my questions" she pointed out while half running to keep up with his long stride.

He stopped short and she almost ran into him. "Listen Sweetheart," he started angrily, "I think we both know that the only reason you've told me anything is because you love me and maybe because I'm not as much of a scoundrel as you think I am. But I don't want to hear your sob stories if it means I'm going to have to share my secrets. The past is behind me for a reason, and I'm not going to get myself in any more trouble than I already am."

Leia stood her ground, and simply replied, "Well guess what, you're certainly in more trouble now than you were 10 seconds ago."

Han watched as Leia stalked off his ship, and he almost went after her, but he didn't. He just stood where he was, watching her go, and wondering how hard it would have really been to tell her a little more about himself.

* * *

It had been 1 year, 2 months, 14 days and 16 hours since Han Solo had met Leia Organa, not that he was counting. But maybe he was. Maybe this whole time he had been counting, wondering how long he was going to stay with this group of Rebels just for a girl that seemed to hate him as much as Chewie hated knots.

But there was something about Leia that was different from any other girl he had met, and for some reason she had a hold over him he couldn't explain. He had a want to protect her from everything that could bring her harm, and he wanted to hold her in his arms when she was distraught…or even just when she was happy. Just having her in his arms would be good enough.

Yet she was right. He knew so many of her secrets. Like how when she was upset, she liked to repair things and would often show up on the Falcon in the middle of the night. He knew that she had nightmares almost every night, and that they were all focused around her loss of Alderaan and the death of the life she loved so much. He knew she was tortured, and he knew stories of her childhood, but she knew nothing. Nothing at all of his childhood or of his relationship with Chewie.

And that was why he was heading towards her quarters now. It was late, much later than he should be walking to her room for the fear that someone might get the wrong impression…an impression that he would enjoy, but wanted to avoid for the sake of the Princess.

He had tried to continue repairs earlier after she had left, but found himself unable to and sulked on his ship for much of the past few hours before making the decision to seek her out. As he reached her quarters and held a hand up to the door, he heard a light sob from the other side.

Not bothering to knock, he entered the security code and the door slid open. She took no notice of his presence until he sat gently on her bed next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, curling further into her mess of pillows and blankets.

He sighed, "I used to have nightmares. They were about when I was a kid on the streets, and then on Shrike's ship. Nothing like your nightmares, I'm sure, but they were still nightmares."

Leia slowly turned, her eyes puffy and red and her cheeks wet from the tears. "You did?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"And what about now?"

"I guess I have one once and a while."

"What are they about?" she asked.

Han sighed again and sat back against the headboard of her bed, "You I guess."

"Me?" Leia asked, moving to lean against him the same way she always did when he came like this. "You have nightmares about me?"

"Occasionally."

"What happens?" she continued, her breathing becoming more steady.

"You die, or you're tortured again. Anything like that really. Just that you're hurting and there's nothing I can do. I have similar nightmares about Luke and Chewie…of course" he added awkwardly.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Then they sat there, Han slowly rubbing circles on her back to soothe her and Leia pressed up against him, her head on his chest.

"Han?" she asked a while later, breaking their silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came…tonight, and the other nights."

He looked down at her, "Oh yeah?" She just nodded slowly and he kissed her forehead. "Want to know something else?" he asked, and she nodded again, "I'm terrified that you'll get hurt again."

"What do you mean?"

"That you'll get captured on some mission and I won't be there to rescue you. That you'll die or be hurt and it will be all my fault. I just don't want you to go through any more pain. You've had enough of it."

"You could say that again" she added quietly. "I do have another question though. My dad always told me that in order to understand what someone's been through, you have to have gone through it yourself. You understand what I've been through Han…but what I don't understand is what happened to you."

Han was silent.

"Han?"

"I…Leia…I want you to know that I do care about you, and I'll answer your questions…but my statement still stands. My past is behind me for a reason."

"Wait…you care about me?"

"Yeah, in that friend-who-comforts-you-every-night kind of way." They both laughed and Leia snuggled closer to his warm form, his arm coming to wrap around her back and hold her against him and he kissed the top of her head, "Now get some sleep."

* * *

General Rieekan watched as Han Solo finally exited the Princess' quarters a few hours later, but he wasn't worried. Nothing serious had happened between the two, nothing other than repairs.

Since Leia was a little girl, she had always insisted that helping with the repairs on a ship in the yard made her feel better. It helped her slow down and let the anger ease away. But what she didn't realize is that the repairs applied to more than just spaceships.

Rieekan had seen it from day one, the Smuggler and the Princess would understand each other. Occasionally they would break down and go their separate ways for a few days, but eventually one always came back and repaired the relationship.

Oh yes, he knew how it would be for the rest of their lives. Han would never leave Leia for good, and Leia would never leave Han. It would be the same way it had been for the past year, 2 months, 14 days and 19 hours. It would be that way forever.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! While some people are out on dates and such, I prefer to spend my Valentine's Day Han style...Solo. **

**And so, I decided sometime last week that I'd be sure to have a new chapter or story come out on Valentine's Day...and this is what I came up with. I wanted to do a new addition to "Repairs" a long time ago, but it just didn't happen until now. I might write another short story yet tonight, but I'm not sure. I'm currently watching The Muppets Treasure Island, so I'm half paying attention to that and half paying attention to what I'm writing. **

**And so, have a great day, and if you feel so inclined, please review! I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Leia Organa had an interesting relationship with the smuggler Han Solo. Actually, no, there was no "relationship" to speak of. It was purely two people working together for the better of the galaxy...although he still hadn't signed up officially and that irritated her to no end. That was the "relationship" Leia Organa and Han Solo had. Nothing less, and certainly nothing more.

Still, he never failed to nudge her with his constant remarks regarding the relationship he seemed to think they had, the one that, obviously, never existed and would only exist when all nine hells of Corellia froze over. Recently, the rest of the Alliance had joined in too. Women who Leia had once seen as friends taunted her with comments about his hair, eyes or masculinity, and many were always asking her questions about how good he was in bed.

But today, today was the last straw. He was either going to barely escape with his life or she would kill him on the spot. As Leia Organa rampaged through the icy hallways of Echo Base, some were sure the Empire would find them just based on the scream that had flown through the base only moments earlier. They all watched her pass by, some laughing, and others, who hadn't been following along, were left with expressions of confusion. No one attempted to stop her, not even Carlist Rieekan, who happened to be exiting the command center as the young woman hurried by.

Wedge Antilles, famed member of Rogue Squadron, happened to be standing not more than 10 meters away from the Millennium Falcon as she passed him, entered the code, and walked up the lowered ramp before promptly closing it when she reached the top. He gave a smile and leaned up against the nearby crates, counting the seconds until...

"HAN SOLO!"

And so it began.

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Your Worship?" Han Solo asked casually, one of his feet sitting on the holochess table in the main hold of the Falcon. He was sitting with his data pad on his lap, and was looking up at her expectantly as she entered the room.

"Cut it out Han. You know exactly why I'm here!" she insisted, pushing his feet down from the table and almost causing him to fall off the bench altogether.

Setting the data pad on the table next to him as to not send it tumbling to the floor, he regained his balance and sat straighter for the face off he knew was only moments away. "Quite honestly Sweetheart, I have no idea what you're even talking about."

Leia laughed sarcastically, "Oh sure you don't. You're saying to me that you can't explain why the entirety of my quarters are soaking wet?"

Han almost laughed, "No, I can't, but whoever did that is brilliant."

"Don't give me that. I know it was you. It's always you."

"Hey now!" he said, growing defensive. "There are plenty of times it's the rogues, not me. You know that as well as I do!"

"Yes, they enjoy their pranks, but this...no. This was you."

Han stood, "And what makes you think it was me?"

"Because! After yesterday you just couldn't bear to let me get away having won that argument!" she returned quickly, moving closer to him and staring straight up, not even fazed at his towering height over her.

"Who said you won? I was pretty positive I came out on top with that one."

Leia growled in frustration. "Is this funny to you?"

"So we're changing topics now?" he asked, moving towards the counter. "If that's what we're doing, do you want some caf?"

"Han!"

He leaned up against the counter, submitting to her silent pleas, "Alright, alright. I get that you don't want caf."

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I believe you did it first!"

"I did not! I asked a very simple question!"

"Well if the question is do I think this is funny, yes. Yes I do. I'm always one to laugh when someone changes the subject in the middle of a serious conversation."

She glared at him. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know Sweetheart" he grinned.

"Then answer the question!" she continued as his comm rang.

"One moment Your Highnessness, I need to take this."

"Don't you..." Leia started, but he quickly walked away holding up a finger as if to tell her to be quiet as he answered the call.

After a few mumbled words came from the comm, Han turned to her and whispered. "Could you let yourself out? This is going to take a while."

Leia glared at him for a moment longer before quickly turning on her heel and leaving the ship altogether, but not before she could mumble under her breath.

"This isn't over Solo."

* * *

It was the next morning at breakfast when Leia Organa saw Han Solo again, and this time he was in the presence of a large portion of Rogue Squadron. As she got her food, she willed for him to keep quiet, but that never happened, and eventually Han called her over.

Having reached the table, she just smiled and answered, "yes?"

"I believe yesterday we were having a conversation about interrupting conversations yesterday that got cut short. If you want, you're welcome to come over to the Falcon tonight and we can continue.

Some of the surrounding Rebels laughed, and Han was stuck with a crooked grin on his face.

"Sorry. I'm afraid I won't be able to attend. I have a late meeting tonight."

"Nah," he said, waving a hand, "I think you're just turning me down because you're so worn out from yesterday."

"Why would I be tired? It wasn't like anything happened anyway" she retorted, causing the Rebels to change their glances from her to Han.

The comment had obviously not been one he'd been expecting, and it took him a minute to regroup. "Oh, you know exactly what happened Your Worship, and if I remember correctly, you loved every bit of it."

"Actually, I didn't" she commented. "Even if something had happened I wouldn't have liked it, and even if something ever does happen, I can tell you right now that I'll hate it."

"Hate's a strong word Sweetheart."

* * *

"Do you think it's getting worse?" Luke asked as they watched Leia head towards Han Solo for the fifth time that week.

"No, seems pretty normal to me" Wedge answered, his eyes following the Alliance Leader as she called to the smuggler sitting atop his ship.

Luke punched him in the arm. "You just haven't noticed because you think it's funny."

"What's the matter with finding a little enjoyment in those two arguing?"

"Maybe because it's obviously putting a strain on the both of them, and we're their friends!"

Antilles waved a hand, "I know all of that, but they'll work it out."

"Because that's obvious from their ever increasing fights" Luke said sarcastically.

"I do have fact to back me up here Luke."

He crossed his arms, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really" he continued, turning as if to walk away, but stopping before doing so. "I can't believe you haven't noticed that this is the seventh time they've argued like this, and do you know what happens every single time?"

"What?" Luke asked, sighing, now knowing where the conversation was going.

"They work it out" Wedge completed before walking away, leaving Luke to witness the latest "conversation" between his two friends.

* * *

"Alright Han. So maybe you didn't do it the first time, but, really? Is it really that funny for me to have to clean out my entire quarters twice because someone turned the heat up?"

Han laughed, once again sitting at the table in the main hold of the Falcon. "Someone did it again? And they say the Empire never strikes the same planet twice."

"This isn't, as it wasn't the first time, funny Han. Just admit it already!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, just as the first time" he said, leaning back into the bench, "but I had nothing to do with this."

"Haven't we already gone through this once?" she asked.

"Yes, and I believe you're changing the subject again. Odd that this conversation has happened the same way twice, isn't it?" he asked. "Oh wait" Han continued, jumping up, "Do you want some caf?"

"Han Solo!"

* * *

"I could arrange that! You could use a good kiss!"

Another point to Han Solo, and another argument that Wedge Antilles recorded in his mental list of confrontations between the Smuggler and the Princess. His words seemed to echo through the halls as he moved away, his form quickly leaving her sight. But Leia Organa could feel her cheeks reddening.

This time he had gone too far, and she would most certainly make him pay for it later.

* * *

"He did WHAT?" Leia yelled, causing the commander to take a step or two back.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but we have no record of which way he was headed, but he took a full supply kit and a taun taun with him. Granted, his tauntaun would freeze before the first marker..."

"And no one tried to stop him?"

"Well we don't know where Commander Skywalker is either..."

"Why didn't someone tell me that first?" she asked, exhausted. "Wait...so you're telling me that Luke and Han are both unaccounted for at the present moment?"

"That is correct."

She looked distraught, but no one was sure what to do with the Princess turned Rebel Leader. It was as if she had seen a ghost.

* * *

Wedge Antilles entered the hangar some time later, and found the Princess pacing beneath the hull of the Millennium Falcon. He was confused, mostly as to why there was an extreme lack of arguing going on, but also why Han was nowhere in sight, especially with Leia hanging around like that.

Pulling a deck officer over, he asked what was going on, and soon Wedge was filled in on how Han was missing because Luke was missing and he went out after him. It explained, at least, why Leia was walking around under the ship.

Apparently she had shown up there not long after receiving the same news he had just been told, and hadn't left the area since. She alternated between sitting inside the ship and pacing outside, and Chewie was all the while continuing the repairs on the ship, probably to try and get his mind off the fact that his best friend had just gone on what could very well be a suicide mission.

He stood watching, wondering why it was, really, she was standing there. He thought about approaching her, but quickly decided it would be a suicide mission of his own. Even from here he could see the stress and worry in her gaze every time she would pace towards him. Her expression was distraught, like she wasn't sure where it was she should be.

And then two officers approached her, along with the droids. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but Chewie stopped his work to listen, and he saw Leia nod her head slowly. Seconds later the bulky door of the hangar closed, and Wedge understood.

Han and Luke, even if they were alive, were now stranded.

* * *

That night was one of the longest nights Leia Organa experienced since those right after the destruction of Alderaan. Chewie had offered for her to stay on the Falcon, and she agreed only after notifying the guards to contact her with any information as soon as it came in.

The two friends had some caf, but conversation was light, and soon Chewie went to bed after making sure she would soon do the same. And she did, or at least she tried. Leia made her way from the galley to Han's cabin slowly, taking in the sights she didn't often pay attention to on the way there, because it occurred to her that come the next day, it was possible she would never have time to notice it ever again.

When she got to Han's cabin, an immediate sense of calm came over her as she took in the room, with it's light furnishings, perfectly made bed, and the scent that was only described as "Han." It was the room in which she stayed on all their missions together, which had been every one of her missions since they had met, and it was almost like a second home now...although nothing really felt like home in the first place. So maybe this was like her home, because at least this one generally held her makeshift family. It held some of them every night but tonight.

Laying down on the bed, Leia closed her eyes and willed sleep to come, but it never did. Even wrapped in the embrace of the blankets of his bunk, it never came, and she layed there for most of the night, just thinking.

She thought about why she fought with Han all the time, and why that ever had mattered. She thought about how Luke had become like a brother to her, a person to talk to when Han would offer everything but comfort. She thought about all the times Han had been there for her, and how it angered her that she couldn't be there for him this time. And then she thought about how he wouldn't need her tonight anyway. Either he was dead or the Corellian he always was, keeping Luke alive with his wit and quick thinking.

And when eventually morning came, she knew it only by the sound of her comm. beeping with an incoming call from the deck officers, notifying her that they had sent out the speeders, and that they would be back with a report as soon as possible.

She tried again to sleep, for the Gods to grant her some sort of rest though this tough night, but as soon as she began to finally drift off, the comm. sounded again, and this time with good news.

They found them.

* * *

It was a while before Leia saw either of them, as both Han and Luke were sent to the medical wing as soon as they returned. No information about either was given out, although there were rumors that Luke had been attacked by a wampa.

But after awhile, Han finally exited the medical bay, only to find Leia sound asleep on one of the benches nearby. He laughed lightly to himself, and then quietly made his way to her, brushing back strands of hair that had come out of her braid, which had obviously been done quickly and without care. She didn't wake, and he knew she probably wouldn't. When she was asleep, she generally wouldn't wake unless she was forced to or her slumber was interrupted by nightmares.

So, carefully, Han Solo picked her up, placing her head against his chest and looping one arm around her back, the other under her legs. He carried her through the base quickly, attempting to avoid any curious eyes, to his ship, and when there, he placed her in his bunk before going to find some caf.

He wasn't in the galley long though before he heard her footsteps come down the hall, and then she appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were still sleep-ridden, and her hair was falling out worse than it had been before. Her uniform was a bit wrinkled from sleeping in it, but she had a small smile on her face, and that's all he really noticed.

"Han" she said simply, and for a moment neither of them moved. But then she approached him quickly and was caught up in his embrace. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso, and his around hers, and her head was pressed up tightly against his chest, her eyes closed. "You're ok" she whispered.

"Of course I'm ok Sweetheart" he responded, lightly resting his head on top of hers. "What in the galaxy would make you think I'm not?"

Her grip tightened a bit, "They said that you had almost no chance of surviving."

"Do you think I ever let some terrible odds stop me?" he laughed, pulling away a bit to look at her.

"No" she laughed before falling silent. She reached a hand up and brushed it against his forehead and then ran it down along his cheek, and if testing to see if he was really there. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I don't plan on it" he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around her once again. "I don't plan on it."

And once again Wedge Antilles was right...they had worked it out.

* * *

**Little do they know that he will do it again! Although he won't really have a chance the next time. And you know...it won't take them real long to start fighting again. But Wedge was right...they worked it out, if only for a little while.**

**I wanted to write something kind of different, mostly to work on the arguing and Leia's stronger side, which we will see more and more coming up in Promises. Plus, I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks and finally got around to writing it. No new chapter of Promises this week...but I made sure there was something!**

**As I've said before, I have no idea how long this particular series is going to go on, but I guess that's something we'll see when we get there.**

**Happy Mother's Day to everyone as well!**

**Oh, and as always, thanks for reading, and review if you like! Also, if you happen to catch any errors, just let me know through PM or review and Ill change them as quickly as possible.**


End file.
